Pasión asesina
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Hasta donde te pueden llevar los celos? Demonio Strada/Angelo Cabrini


Antes de comenzar IE no me pertenece si me perteneciera seria seria ademas de un anime de soccer un anime yaoi XD Este fic contiene yaoi y mpreg sin mucha explicación (que es un oneshot) solo por que yo lo quise ^^ ahora si espero que os guste ^^

**Pasión asesina**

Demonio Strada, mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, siempre llegaba cada noche y me daba un dulce beso en la frente. Me acariciaba y me tomaba en sus brazos, y solíamos hacer el amor de manera dulce y placentera.

Yo era alguien inseguro; nuestra relación fue en un principio muy turbulenta, él y su hermano gemelo Yuuto Kidou me violaron, después de que al descubrir ciertos negocios ilegales de mi padrino, este me vendiera y llegara a manos de ellos.

Pero para Yuuto yo sólo fui algo de una noche, y gracias al cielo, no hubiese podido soportarlos a los dos. Pero me volví la obsesión de Demonio. Día y noche me atormentaba incansable hasta que mi indomable espíritu quedó reducido a la nada por aquel demonio. Hasta que quedé convertido en un ser asustado, y temeroso de sólo mirar la plata de sus ojos cuando se enojaba.

Fue entonces cuando estaba demasiado asustado que comenzó a seducirme, a conquistarme, con detalles cariñosos. Y yo prefería su cariño a su crueldad. Prefería sus caricias a sus golpes. Prefería que me hiciera el amor a que me violara. Y poco a poco me aferré a esos detalles cariñosos hasta que terminé amándolo con ese mismo amor enfermizo que él me profesaba.

Nos casamos y al poco tiempo quedé embarazado... de trillizos. Éramos una pareja tal para cual: él lo que yo quería, yo lo que él quería.

_Él llegaba, yo dormía, en silencio se acercaba,  
Me dejaba una caricia, y en sus brazos me tomaba,  
Cuando su cuerpo sentía, poco a poco despertaba,  
Y mi miedo se moría cuando él me hablaba...  
Tranquilo amor, tranquilo, duerme que soy yo, mi vida...  
Y yo le creía, hasta que un día sin querer descubrí,  
Que era todo mentira...  
_

Hasta que un día descubrí... Demonio era alguien celoso y posesivo, así que eran contadas las personas con que me permitía tener contacto sin él estar junto a mí. Una de esas personas era mi mejor amigo Fidio Aldena, y sólo me dejaba estar cerca de él, por el hecho de que el esposo de Fidio era el temible Rococo Urupa, seguramente un ceclopata del nivel de mi Demonio Strada. Porque de lo contrario haría mucho que hubiese matado a mi mejor amigo.

Pero no temía dejarme cerca de Fidio, sabía que si hacíamos algo... él sabía que ambos "respetábamos" demasiado a nuestros respectivos esposos. Yo a él y Fidio a Rococo, además nuestra relación no era de ese tipo realmente eramos los mejores amigos del mundo nada mas.

Pero cuando Fidio me confesó lo que escuchó comentar, mi corazón se llenó de odio.

Demonio me era infiel. Fidio era mi mejor amigo y nunca me mentiría. Y fue entonces que descubrí cuán posesivo era. Porque decidí que si Demonio Strada no era mío, definitivamente no sería de nadie más. Al final la locura de Demonio también me había contagiado a mi.

Esas caricias no eran solo mías,  
Ni las palabras que siempre decía,  
Yo era dueña de la noche, pero ella del día...  
Y todo el tiempo que nunca me daba,  
Todo ese tiempo de mí se reía,  
Yo era dueña de la noche, pero no de su vida,  
Era todo mentira, mentira...

Yo era un Italiano. Un italiano que había sido sometido, pero un italiano con sangre latina y por tanto pasional e impulsiva en mis venas al fin y al cabo.

Y Demonio, mi amado Demonio, mi amado diablo, padre de mis trillizos que aún no nacían, lamentaría haber puesto sus ojos y sus manos en otro. Porque aunque después todo el clan Strada intentara matarme, sobre todo mi suegro Kageyama Reiji y mi cuñado Yuuto, el gemelo de Demonio, aun cuando llevaran apellidos diferentes por que se había decidido que ambos heredaran dos clanes diferentes. Demonio no iba a vivir para contar con una sonrisa que me había sido infiel, que había disfrutado de otro cuerpo, mientras yo pasaba los padecimientos de llevar a sus hijos en mi vientre. Mientras era yo quien llevaba su anillo y era su consorte ante los dioses y el mundo.

Demonio Strada lamentaría haber cometido el peor error de su vida al serme infiel a mi, a Angelo Cabrini.

Pero yo sabía hacer las cosas, había aprendido de mi familia política. Fingí que todo andaba normal y espere el momento propicio.

Todo había ya cambiado, aunque él no lo sabía,  
Yo trataba de olvidarme, pero era inútil, no podía,  
Tan profundo y tan grande era el amor que yo le daba,  
como no podía acostumbrarme a saber que me engañaba...  
Él llegó, yo no dormía, en silencio lo esperaba,  
Cuando se acercó a abrazarme, puse fin allí a su vida,  
Y vinieron a buscarme, estoy aquí desde aquel día,  
Y en la noche al acostarme aún lo escucho todavía...  
Tranquilo amor, tranquilo, duerme que soy yo, mi vida...

Luego de matar a Demonio, me quedé con su cuerpo abrazado contra mí y mi abultado vientre, mientras su vida expiraba en mis manos y sus hermosos ojos me miraban confundidos sin saber el porqué de mis acciones mientras le susurraba palabras de amor y besaba sus labios.

Mis ojos llenos de amor por él, lo acunaron hasta que finalmente murió. Y aún muerto, y su cuerpo frío, seguí abrazado a él. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos a lo mucho que los Strada notaran la muerte de su futuro heredero y entonces la ira de Kageyama Reiji no tendría limites.

Y sabía que si los Strada no lo mataban, la policía lo llevaría preso. No le importaba, lo único que le importaba es que ahora Demonio era sólo suyo. Porque ahora estaba muerto y nadie se lo podía quitar. Ahora no lo podría dejar, ahora cuando los Strada lo mataran, estaría con él para siempre, juntos sin nadie más.

Pero estaba equivocado, los Strada no lo mataron. No por consideración a él, no, nada que ver, ganas de matarlo no les faltaban a ninguno de ellos de matar al pequeño rubio con cara de ángel, sino por consideración a los trillizos que esperaba, que eran lo único que quedaba de Demonio.

Lo encerraron, dándole apenas lo suficiente para que viviera y los bebés estuvieran en perfecto estado dentro de su vientre, ningún privilegio sólo lo mejores médicos para los bebés que crecían dentro de él.

A Angelo no le importaba, le daba igual, sólo era cuestión de tiempo estar junto a su Demonio. Pero todo se vino abajo, todo se destruyó para él, cuando Yuuto le confesó que a quien había visto Fidio no era a Demonio, sino a él con su nuevo amante Akio Fudou.

Y su mundo se vino abajo junto a su cordura al entender que había matado a Demonio, a su amado diablo, siendo este inocente.

Y yo me reía, porque al final sin querer descubrí,  
Que no me mentía...  
Esas caricias eran sólo mías,  
Todo fue invento de mis fantasías,  
Yo era dueño de su vida y él ya no vivía,  
Y una mañana me marché a buscarlo,  
Para estar juntos como el primer día,  
Y al encontrarme me abrazó y me dijo,  
Tranquilo amor... tranquilo...

Al entender lo que había hecho, la angustia y la desesperación hicieron que el parto se adelantara.

Ninguno de los Strada tuvo piedad de mí. Sabían que mi cuerpo era muy pequeño como para dar a luz a los trillizos sin problemas, sabían que necesitaba una cesárea para poderlos tener pero ninguno tuvo piedad de mi, después de todo yo había matado a su heredero.

Y me obligaron a pujarlos, a parirlos, pues su intención era que me muriera dándolos a luz. Que me muriera dándole la vida a los hijos de Demonio, después de que yo le hubiese quitado la vida a él.

No me importó, me lo merecía, así que grité y pujé hasta me desgarré por dentro, cuando el tercero de los bebés estaba por nacer. Yo ya estaba semi muerto y Kageyama tuvo que meter sus manos para sacármelo de las entrañas y que no muriera conmigo. Sentí su llanto, los vi a los tres como en una nebulosa y sonreí, porque de esa nebulosa, vi acercarse a mi diablo, a mi Demonio, que extendía su mano hacía mí, que me tomaba y me abrazaba llevándome con él, susurrándome:

- Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo, duerme que soy yo, mi vida...

Me besó y me llevó con él, lejos de mi rubio y angelical cuerpo mortal que quedaba frío y sin vida en aquella cama que me había visto sufrir trayendo al mundo a mis hijos.

Atrás quedo un cuerpo frío y unos ojos que se cerraron a la vida. El corazón le fue arrancado del pecho y enterrado en la misma tumba de Demonio Strada, el cuerpo fue quemado y a los trillizos Strada les fue ocultado la verdad sobre sus padres.

Para los trillizos Strada, Angelo y Demonio, sus padres, habían muerto en un accidente juntos.

Nunca se volvió a hablar del tema, Angelo había pagado su pecado. Y esperaban los Strada que ahora que Angelo y Demonio estaban a mano allá donde estuvieran, fueran felices esta vez de verdad.

_Tranquilo amor, tranquilo, duerme que soy yo, mi vida..._

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _Dueña de la noche_ de Pimpinela)


End file.
